Their Love Will Live On
by Paridot Angel
Summary: They meet at the train station and become quick friends. They fall in love with three beautiful girls, but at Kadic Academy, that's not allowed.But there's someone new, who will guide them through this horrid journey and tell them the true meaning of love
1. Prologue 1

**_Author's note: Hey to all of you wonderful readers out there! lol. Ok. Just so you know. This story is kinda different from the episodes. There is no X.A.N.A. So for those of you who likes X.A.N.A. stories, this isn't the one. They are now in College. But this is where they meet. So I'm pretty much changing the whole thing up a little. Also, the Academy is split in two. There's a girls side and a guys side. _**

_**This is actually a movie. It's a movie of my culture for those of you who are guyanese/trinidadian might know it. The lyrics in this story, is translated to english. Am I even suppose to be doing this? Writing a story to a movie that exists? **_

_**I'm writing another story called Hypnotized- it's a robin and starfire songfic. (teen titans.) if you see it, please review. thanx.**_

**_Summery: They meet at the train station and become quick friends. They fall in love, but at Kadic Academy, that's not allowed. But there's one person... who will change EVERYTHING. Who is he? What does he want? Read to see his true purpose of becoming a professor at Kadic Academy._**

**Helpful Information : Kadic Academy is a College seperated into two different buildings - a girls' side and a guys' side.**

** Ages: Ulrich Stern - 20**

** Odd Della Robbia- 20**

** Jeremie Belpois- 20**

** Aelita Stones- 19**

** Yumi Ishiyama- 21**

** Ishika Sookdeo- 20**

** Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas- (way older) 26**

**Chapter 1- Train Station Meetings**

It was a warm September night. The sky was dark and the stars were out although all lights at the train station were on. On the platform, there was one boy there. He layed on the bench as he awaited for the train that is dropping off any one that is going to Kadic Academy. Since he was now a freshman at the school, he didnot want to approach alone. Hoping to see someone he knows, he listened as he suddenly heard the horns from the train. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he swung his foot over the bench, fixing his flanel (sp?) shirt, and sat there with his luggage awaiting for someone to come out of the train as it pulled up to the side.

As the train came to a full stop, the wind whipping in his brown hair, he waited silently for someone to come out. Waiting a couple seconds, he saw someone that step out that was wearing a black jacket and had a two black luggage bags swung over his shoulders. The strange guy looked in the opposite way of the brown haired boy, then finally looked his way. He stood there staring, as if lost, with the wind also whipping in his blonde hair. He took his glasses off and wiped his eyebrows then set it back on the bridge of his nose.

The brown haired boy sat there watching as the blonde guy walked towards him. He turned his head away and started to rub his hands together pretending he did not see the new guy although it was obvious. With his head still turned the other way, the blonde boy approached him and stood in front of him while he fixed his bag. Seeing his feet there, the brown haired boy looked up at the new guy with a confused look.

"Hello?" The blonde boy said.

The brown haired by nodded.

As the blonde swung one of his luggage bags off his shoulder and onto the ground he said "My name is Jeremie. Jeremie Belpois." He then leaned foward and down with his hand outstretched ready to shake his soon to be best friend's hand.

The brown haired boy looked at Jeremie's hand, smiled and said "Ulrich. Ulrich Stern." And they shook hands as the train pulled away.

"Uh..." Jeremie began then continued "Are you going to Kadic Academy?"

Ulrich nodded with a smile as Jeremie too nodded. They were both relieved that they found someone that will be going to the same school.

Ulrich leaned back against the bench, then fixed his backpack in way on the handle so it would be easier to lay on. Ulrich brought his foot up and rested his head on the bag with his arms crossed against his chest staring at the sky thinking of home. Jeremie sat down on the ground, not minding it at all, and braced back on the bench, thinking as well.

About ten minutes after another train's horn was sounded and both boys looked up as the train's light blinded them and started to settle to a stop. Ulrich swung his foot over the bench once more and rubbed his eyes, both of them awaiting for someone new to come out. The train was soon to a complete stop when they saw a luggage bag was thrown to the ground from the roof of the train.

Both boys looked at each other baffled, then looked back to the train waiting for someone to come out. Suddenly a young boy around the same age as Ulrich and Jeremie but **(surprisingly)** well built jumped from the roof of the train and turned towards the other boys as he stretched showing off his muscles. The train's bell rung for departure as the young boy hit the side of the train and yelled "Let's go!"

He picked up his bag and started to walk towards the boys with his - also blonde hair- being whipped in the warm breeze with his yellow vest collar flapping in the wind. Ulrich and Jeremie looked at each other with a look that said "Oh joy." **(sarcastically)**

Then they looked back at the boy as he came to a stop in front of them.

Both boys looked up at him as he said " Hey guys! Uh... Kadic Academy?" in a somewhat squeaky voice.

Both boys nodded their heads and said "Yep."

"Cool." The boy replied then dropped his bag and reached his hand out and said "Odd. Odd Della Robbia."

Ulrich and Jeremie said "hi" at the same time and reached out at the same time to shake Odd's hand. They looked at each other in confusion. Odd looked at both of his hands and said "ok." and crossed it over one-another shaking both Ulrich's and Jeremie's hand.

And this little acquaintance at the station would lead to a lifetime of friendship.

**Chapter one done. Sorry it was so short. But that's why I'm posting two chapters within (hopefully) 30 minutes. Please review.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Chapter 2- The Principal**

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long. My sis. was hogging the computer :D. lol.**

The boys rented a car to drive to Kadic Academy. The car was more of a small truck that had only two seats(driver's/passenger) and an open out trunk where the luggage were sitting along with Odd. Jeremie drove them out to Kadic Academy where they will start a new life, on the way there making conversation. They drove all night until morning where they were soon approached Kadic Academy. It was really early in the morning and the boys were tired and was hoping to get some sleep although the sun would soon be rising.

As they drove on a long road that was surrounded by trees, they suddenly saw a huge building with a huge front yard and a tall iron gate. That building, is where their futures are held. The boys watched in awe as they came closer and closer to the building, getting more and more excited. The sides of the school road were lined off with the school flag. **(a/n. I'm also changing the setting a little. sorry for all of the changes)**. Beautiful water fountains lined the front yards.

As they approached the school, Jeremie slowly came to a stop right by the steps leading to the doors that'll hold their future. They got out of the car and unloaded their bags. An attendent that was waiting by one of the fountains approached the boys, greeted them, then took the car away. Swinging their bags over their shoulder, they waved goodbye to the attendent and slowly turned to face the school.

They walked in without a word and slowly walked down the hall and kept going straight until they came to a door that said **Principal**. Odd knocked on the door and they slowly entered. Seeing no body, they looked at each other confused, shrugged, and turned to leave the room. But as they left the room, Ulrich told them to stop and looked at the wall beside the door. There, the paper that held all of the students' names and which room they will be staying at were listed.

UIrich scanned the list and saw room 203. Jeremie and Odd did the same thing and came up with room 203. They smiled and turned to each other then started to walk up the closest staircase.

Once on the second floor, they looked along the walls to see which side was odd and which side was even. Seeing on the right side it was odd, the started to follow the marks, first coming to 201 then 203.

"Um, how do we unlock the door without a key?" Odd asked.

"Good question." Ulrich said in thought.

Jeremie turned the handle to find that the door was opened. "Oh." The boys said in unison. Slowly,Jeremie began to open the door and they peered inside. Jeremie stepped into the dark room and so did Ulrich and Odd following behind. Odd switched on the light on the left side of the wall and the boys looked around. There were three beds, one bunk bed and a regular bed. The sheets were folded up neatly on the beds with the pillows ontop of them. The bed was made of iron, so it was very hard. There was a desk and one large window by the desk. There was also another window to the right by a dresser where layed three keys to the dorm room.

Odd stood behind the two other boys observing the room, mainly trying to decide which bed was going to be his.

"Quite a big room." He said sarcastically,smiling. The others turned to smile at his sarcasm. He then tapped Jeremie's shoulder and said "excuse me." Jeremie stepped aside a little confused and let Odd go. He then ran to claim the single bed dropping his stuff on the ground and laying on his back on the bed.

"First come, first serve, guys! This bed is mine." Odd said triumphently(sp?) Ulrich and Jeremie then began to walk towards the bunk bed.

"Oh god. Is this a bed or a rock? Can't do anything about it now can we?" Odd said complaining about the hardness of the bed.

Jeremie went to sit on the lower level of the bed and already had his bags on the bed when Ulrich looked at him and said "What do you think you're doing?" With a slight smirk.

"Dammit." Jeremie said under his breath and then threw his stuff on the top bunk. He then moved to the foot of the bed to climb the ladder leading up to the top.

"Now that we are in College we have to study." Odd said trying to get the others to talk. "Even if the bed feels like a rock, we have to sleep." He said continuing. Trying to make a slight joke he said " Hey guys! how do you like my poem? Yes? No?" He watched as the boys kept fixing their beds. "No one is listening. No reaction." Odd said shrugging.

Then out of no where said loudly " Hey guys! If you snore at night, just let me know so I could quickly get some cottons into my ears." Ulrich smiled and along with Jeremie started to unpack his clothes. Odd kneeled down in front of the boys and continued " That's because I really cherish my eight hours of sleep... dreaming of pretty girls! So let me know. Thanks." He tapped Ulrich's knee and stood up to start unpacking his clothes. But as he started to unzip his bag, he heard something. And slowly began to stand up straight.

"What's that? Who's voice is that?" Odd by now was facing the boys. They stopped what they were doing as Odd pointed at the window. Ulrich looked at the window as Jeremie was trying to figure out the sound. Jeremie got up and opened the window slowly. Odd and Ulrich behind him, leaned to get a closer look out the window. There, stood a huge lake **(a/n- like i said, im changing the setting and stuff)** surrounded by trees. And farout by the edge of the lake, stood a tall old man dressed in all over white, with his hands opened and water dripping from between his fingers into the lake- praying.

"Who is that?" Odd asked.

It took a while before anyone answered, and when someone did, Jeremie said "That's the Principal of Kadic Academy. The one and only Mr. Narayan Delmas."

A closer look showed that his eyes were closed and his lips were moving fast. Water continued to fall from his extended hands as the sun rose. Then, as the sun came closer, he opened his eyes to stare as the sun rose, greeting the mornig rays. Once the water was done dripping from his hands, he closed his eyes and clasped his hands and brought it to his forehead, finishing off his prayer. As he lowered his hand, he once again opened his eyes, but only to glare at it. And with that he turned towards the school, swinging his shawl (sp?) around his shoulder and headed towards the school, standing straight and tall with boldness.

**Sorry it was so short once again. but hey, there's a reason why I ended it like that. Please review. Thanks. : )**


	3. Prologue 3

**Chapter 3-**

**I'm baacck! Once again sorry for the lateness. But I just don't get the chance. Anyways, here ya go. P.S. I don't really own this story. And I forgot to mention that the dorms are in a seperate building from the classes.**

That same day the uniforms that they were supposed to wear distributed. It was a suit which was a burgandi kind of color. It came with a white shirt, a tie, and a badge that held the school's name. The next day they were supposed to report to the main room **(it's a big room that holds meetings, dances, etc.) **for a school meeting.

They were all lined up evenly in six rows on each side of the room leaving a big aisle in the middle. They turned this way and that making conversation with the people around them with the bright sun light shining in through the big windows on the left side and in the front.

Somewhere in the middle of the rows on the left side stood Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie in their uniforms waiting for the Principle to arrive. Odd looked at Ulrich and offered him gum who rejected and did the same with Jeremie who also rejected. Odd just shrugged and placed the gum in his mouth chewing away. Then looking down to crumple up the gum wrapper.

Everyone quieted down when they saw the Principle up front standing tall, with his hands behind his back waiting for the kids to quiet down. Everyone stood tall and held their heads high. When Odd saw the Principle, he became scared and swallowed his gum quietly. The Principle, wearing a black suit waited and eyed each one of the students until he felt comfortable with the way they were positioned.

After a couple of seconds, almost a minute, he started off slowly but loudly in his deep voice by saying "Tradition." He paused and waited for a reaction on the young pupils's faces but recieved none and continued. "Honor and Discipline. These are the three pillars of Kadic Academy, the values with which we shape our future. Those who have been here have set very high standards for you. Today all of them are successful men in their own respective fields. Some are great writers, great business men and some great politicians. But all of them have one thing in common. All their lives they have followed the principles taught to them, by this Academy."

He paused and waited for a reaction but once again recieved none. In his same position as before, he continued "Today you have the opportunity to be a part of this great lineage. You have been selected from all over the country and world and brought here because we all believe that you have what it takes to be great men. But success does not come easily."

Pause.

"Behind every grear success lies a great sacrifice. By entering this Institution today, you have shut yourself from the outside world. We expect that you will work with full concentration and follow the rules and regulations of this institution with strict discipline. If any one is found guilty of misconduct he will be expelled immediatley. And remember one thing, once you are expelled from here, the doors of all other educational institutions would also be shut for you, forever. So if there is anyone here who is not willing to make this sacrifice, then he is free to walk out of that gate right now." Mr. Delmas said pointing to the door. "But if you have decided to stay here, then that gate and the world outside does not exist for you anymore." He paused and waited for another reaction but once again recieved none and continued " Now I want all of you to close your eyes, bow your heads and think of every word I said to you and make your own decision."

Everyone in the room except for teahcers did as was told and bowed their heads to think, as well as the Principal, as his words rang out through the rooms, halls, building, and out into the yards of the school.

**Well that's all for now. I'll update sooner than you think. ; ). Also, now that I think of it... all of this is just a prologue. Just to fill you in. So, I'll be changing the chapter names. Really short, I know**


	4. Chapter 1 Lost friend or Lost love?

**Chapter 1: (the ones before are prologues. Sorry about the mix up. So this is originally chapter one.)**

**School Days and a past friend.**

They made it through the first week or two. Going to classes, taking notes, Odd eating during classes. They would walk around campus and explore. While Jeremie would sit to do his work, Odd would be putting up a cologe (sp?) of the Academy not really bothering with the homework till late at night. While Ulrich would sit there and eat food, thinking about his past.

The school would sometimes hold church services on a platform outside of school after classes or on sundays. **weird. I know.)** They would go to the library for big projects or homeworks and researches. Sometimes even studying together while Odd cracked jokes. They'd walk down the halls whistling, talking, or singing. They'd sit at lunch and eat till their hearts content.

But late at nights, Mr. Delmas would make sure the school is secured tightly and would lock the gate himself so that no one could break in... or out. With one last look out the gate, boldly and quickly, he would walk back to school where he also slept and waited for the next day to arrive.

One night, Ulrich was sitting on his bed, leaning on the bedhead doing his homework when Odd came in from the showers singing some tune. He quickly dried his hair and threw the towel on the bed. He started to walk to his desk when he saw what looked like a picture on the floor. He stopped singing and picked it up without Ulrich's notice. He looked at it and smiled what looked like a devilish smile.

"Cool!" He said. Ulrich looked up, his eye brows furrowed then eyes widened yelled "Odd! That's my picture!" Trying to grab it from him.

"I can see that my friend." Odd said moving away so Ulrich didn't get it. "But who is this lady in red with you?"

"Nobody, give it back to me."

Odd ran around the room with Ulrich chasing him.

" Ulrich has a girlfriend! Nah nah nah nah!" Odd teases jumping on the bed.

"Stop it Odd! What are you doing?"

Ulrich was about to go after him, when they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Oh shit." The both mumbled and quickly crawled into bed, grabbing a book and pretending to read.

The door opened and in came Jeremie who was at the library studying. Odd and Ulrich looked up to see who was at the door, relieved to see that it was only Jeremie.

"Oh God! It's you. You scared us." Odd said throwing his book to the side, as Ulrich did the same. Odd sat up and sat at the edge of his bed, calling Jeremie over he said "Come here quickly. I've got something to show you." Jeremie threw his book to the side and walked over to sit next to Odd.

Ulrich tunred to them to look at their reactions. Odd showed Jeremie the picture and Jeremie said " Who is this?"

"Who else?" Odd said. "Rmeo and Juliet." He finished, grinning.

Jeremie also smiled. Odd continued to say " Ulrich and... Ulrich and...?"

Ulrich got up and went over to them, kneeling in front of them, he took the picture and said, "Yumi! And it's nothing like what you think. She's just a good friend of mine... actually, she _was _a friend." Ulrich stood up and walked over to his bed and sat down.

Odd and Jermeie looked at each other and said in unison "was?"

"Yumi was my childhood friend, we were best friends. We were neighbors and literally grew up together." Ulrich said smiling. "We had this picture taken at a funfair. It was her birthday, and the next day she was supposed to leave. Forever. Her father had been transferred and that was the last time that I saw her. That was six years ago, I was fourteen years old."

"But do you know where she is now?" Odd asked.

"I heard a few months ago that she could be in this very town." Ulrich replied.

"That's great!" Odd said grinning. "Which means that you know where she lives, right?"

"Wrong. No, I don't. And I don't want to find out." Their smiles faded. Ulrich got up and went to the window.

"Why not?" Odd said also standing.

'Because it's beem a long time and I do not know if she will recognize me or wether she would like me or not." Jeremie also stood up, crossed his arms and smiled. He listened as Ulrich continued. "So, we'll meet if we are destined to. Otherwise we won't."

Jeremie rested a hand on his shoulder and said "Hey Ulrich. You really love this girl."

"Oh no! Nothing of the sort. She's just an old friend."

Jeremie folded his arms again and contnued smiling. "Shutup." Odd said. "Just an old friend my foot. Tell me something, how many other old friends' pictures have you been carrying around with you for six years?"

Ulrich smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Then all of a sudden the bell rang to signal time to shut out all lights and go to sleep.

Odd gestured(sp?) to the bell and said "Look. That's the bell for your love."

Jeremie smiled again and said "Come on. Time for bed."

They changed and got into bed, turning off the lights. "Old friend my foot!" Odd said continuing. "I wish I had that photo in my pocket. By now I'd been in her house relishing the savouries she'd make for me. And look at you, 'We'll meet if we're destined to,other wise we won't.' Nonsense. Hey Jeremie!" Odd said continueing again. "There's a girls' college behind ours?"

"So what do I do?" Jeremie asid sleepy.

"You don't. You just think and I'll do it." and with that they all fell asleep, except for one brown haired boy. Who only thought of his long lost love.

**Well, that's another painful chapter of typing. Lol. And I have lots more coming. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note : **Okay. I KNOW its been a reaaallyyyy long time. [sorry you guys. Got verry much caught up in things] but I shall continue. If you check below you'll see that I added and changed some of the characters. Um. When I say that a lot of it isn't like the actual show, please make note of it. Sissi is not playing the role of one of the boy's girl friends just as a head's up. [hence her older age]. And as for the name Ishika… I couldn't find another girl's name from Code Lyoko to use and I cant use Milly and stuff.. she was a kid -_- [anddd im not familiar with her lol so bear with me pleassee.]

**Ages: Ulrich Stern - 20**

**Odd Della Robbia- 20**

**Jeremie Belpois- 20**

**Aelita Stones- 19**

**Yumi Ishiyama- 21**

**Ishika Romano- 20**

**Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas- (way older) 26**

**William Dunbar - 28**

&& THE STORY GOES ON…


	6. Chapter 2 Love at first Sight

**Chapter 2:**

A New Beauty Arrives.

The first bell rang and Odd sprinted out his dorm room, down the halls and into the yard.

"Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit. Where's my sleeve..? Oh shit! Late again..!" He mumbled to himself, with his jacket flying in the air Odd ran trying to move fast and put his school uniform jacket on. "Why the hell couldn't Ulrich and Jereme wake me. Ahh. Now Professor's gunna be reaaaly mad."

Odd continued to mumble to himself then he slowed. To his right by the trees, he saw a brown bench sitting on the grass. By this bench were baskets and baskets of freshly picked fruits. And by these fruits… was a girl. He couldn't make her out very well. From the back she had on a long brown coat, one that was obviously too big for her size. Her dark hair was tied back into a low pony tail down her back with a few locks hanging in her face. She continued to pick at the fruits that fell to the ground and in the baskets. Odd watched her. He took a few steps forward to keep walking, looked at the school then looked back at the girl then the school again. Debating what to do, Odd looked back at the girl and started to jog.

"Hey! Hey!" He snapped his fingers at the girl and continued to shout. "Who's there? HEYYY!"

The girl glanced over her shoulder, continued to grab more fruits and made a run for it. "Hey!! You theifff! Hey HEEYY!!" Odd's pace quickened as he kept his eyes on the girl. A few of the fruits fell from her arms but she kept running as well. "Commee baaaaack…" Finally though, he caught her. "HERE!" Odd grabbed the girl by the jacket, pulled it off her then grabbed her arm with the other hand. He pulled her back and his grip. Her hair now flew loose and she turned to face him keeping her distance. She breathed heavily as Odd stopped to stare at the rare beauty that stood before him. He watched her as her dark eyes frantically searched his face and her face furious. Her mouth was set with her teeth grinding as Odd stared at her. He took in her appearance. Tanned face with dark, brown, straight hair, eye brows were neatly done and dark with a button nose. Her lips her pink… so pink, whether it was natural or from lip gloss, Odd did not care. He watched as she panted, her chest heaving as she try to catch her breath. The tanned beauty had on a white button down blouse that was tied above her belly button fitting closely around her breast and two buttons opened at the top [not showing any cleavage though]. Over it, she wore a pink sweater that was rolled up just about to her elbows with the white blouse. Around her neck was a short necklace and at the end was a key. Odd guessed it was for her dorm room. Still, he continued to stare at her not paying any attention to his surroundings just the exotic beauty that stood before him. He tried to read her face. It seemed to hold a devious look but at the same time one that was sweet and easily misunderstanding. You could tell she was a girl that stood by her word and was strongly independent.

She shook the hair from her face but now her once tough expression started to get frantic as she saw that Odd was not letting her go. Her mouth came down into a frown and her eyes searched his in confusion. The school bell rang for the Girls' Academy. She looked at her school and looked back at Odd who continued to gaze at her. Even as her eyes filled with slight tears and she fought to pull her hand away from his, Odd gazed on… his tie hanging loosely around his neck and the jacket in the other hand. Suddenly, there came some girl's voices.

"Ishika! Ishiikkaa!" They yelled. They ran half way up to the girl that Odd held his grip on and yelled once more, "Ishika! Miss Hertz is coming! COME ONNN!"

The girl continued to try to loosen Odd's grip and looked at him with pleading eyes. Then, the late bells rang. Both of the students looked back to their schools and the girl watched as her friends ran off. She looked at Odd who was distracted with the ringing bell and took this as her chance. Odd gasped as she bit like heeell on his hand. "OW!" He pulled his hand back and the girl made a run for it. That's when he got the view of the rest of her outfit. She wore a short lavender colored wrap skirt with knee high dark grey socks and school shoes. Not nerdy and most definitely not slutty. It suited her just right.

Odd watched as she ran off shaking his hand from the bite. She turned back to stick her tongue out at him, "mmhhh!" and continued to run. Odd smirked. He looked down on the bite mark and smiled. "Ishika..."

He kissed the spot she bit… looked at the running girl and said to himself, "Ishk…", then went off running towards school. "Woo Hooo! Woo hooo!" Odd swung the jacket around and around over his head not caring anymore if he's late or not or what trouble he might be in because for all he knows, it was worth it. He'd plan on seeing her again. He had that feeling. He _knew _this feeling. Strange, but Odd wasn't stupid. He knows love when it's there… and it was _there._

Later the next day Ulrich went into town to stock up on food and such with some of his classmates. He walked out of the store carrying two small boxes along with one of his friends saying, "Finally! We're through. Let's return, I'm starving!" Ulrich rolled his eyes. _Sounds just like Odd._ Ulrich thought. Suddenly his other nerdy friend said "We've still got to buy some mineral water." Ulrich pointed to a nearby shop and said "It was there in the shop back there." Handing over his two boxes to his friends he continued saying, "You guys take the stuff to the jeep. I'll go back and get it." Walking towards the jeep, the second nerd said to the first nerd "You're always thinking about food! You know nothing else, do you?" And so the two went on arguing as Ulrich went in search for the water.

As he walked, Ulrich looked about him then pulled out a paper from his back pocket. He looked at the picture of him and Yumi. Her grinning while having her arms thrown around him. _Good times._ Ulrich thought. _Good times._ He smiled down at the picture and continued to walk just as he heard to his right a familiar voice. Argumentive and stern, feisty and to the point.

"How much is this for?" **[p.s. the money currency is different. Please bear with me]**

Ulrich stopped. He'd know that voice anywhere. _Can't be…. Can it?_ Ulrich stood there debating. He heard the sales man say "Dedh rupees"

"Dedh?! How can this be dedh? The real price is dhai!" Ulrich turned his head to look, his forehead creased.

'"No madam." Ulrich heard the guy say. "It's dedh rupees!" To his right, Ulrich saw a girl standing there by the counter in a blue, hip hugging jeans and a black sweater tied around her waist. She had on a black tank that showed off some of her stomach. Across her chest she had a bag and in her right hand she held her groceries. Her black hair was a little past her shoulders brushed neatly. As he stood there watching her from the back, she continued to argue.

"I know everything! The price is dhai rupees and I will pay you accordingly. Not a penny more, not a penny less!"

There was only one girl Ulrich ever knew that could and ever would argue like that, no matter what the next person said. Ulrich took a few steps forward to the side of the girl to get a better view.

"Ma'm. Please try to understand what I'm saying." The sales man pleaded.

"I will listen to nothing! Do you want to give it or don't you!? Tell me clearly."

Ulrich watched from the side at her pale pouty face and as her forehead creased. Her dark hair framed her face lightly giving it an oval almost square shape. Ulrich's eyebrows knitted together. _No way._ He thought. _It is her._

"But madam! It costs dedh rupees not dhai! "

The girl rested her balled up fists on her hips and continued to argue "Sir… only last week my friend bought the same thing from your shop at dhai rupees!"

"Maybe so ma'm. But the price now is dedh rupees!" The man was growing a tad bit wary of arguing with the young lady.

"But I'll pay dhai.." She insisted."Quickly, pack it for me"

"Someone please make her see reason." The poor old man said.

The young girl turned to look in her back for the money she owed him but her hands were too full. Taking only a glance at Ulrich, she pushed the grocery bags in his arms and kindly said "Uh.. please hold this… Thank you"

"_We'll meet if we're destined to."_ Ulrich remembered his words to his friends but was all the while a bit disappointed that the girl didn't look directly at his face instantly. All the mean time the shop owner argued with her. "Somebody pleaseeee make her see reason." Ulrich took the groceries and with a hint of smile watched as she riffled through her bag for the money. Looking up from her bag she looked at the salesman and said "Hello? What are you doing? Are you giving it or not?" She stood there as the guy stared at her. Tucking her hair behind her left ear the guy continued to say, " How can I charge dhai rupees when its costs dedh rupees!"

"I do not know! Here's the money, if you want it." Ulrich stood by and smiled. He shook his head. _This girl knows nothing of this neighborhood. _

Finally, he spoke up, "uhm. By the way… dedh rupees is less than dhai rupees." Ulrich watched for her reaction. She looked at Ulrich then at the salesman, tucked her hair behind her other ear and said, "Is it really…?"

"That's just what I was trying to explain…" The salesman said. Ulrich chuckled. _She didn't change a bit._

She glanced at Ulrich then at the salesman and said, "How much is dedh rupees?"

"Uhm," Ulrich once again spoke up, "One and a half rupees."

"Oh… Okay! So give it to me for one and a half rupees."

"As you wish." The salesman said. He handed her her bag and change. "Her's your jewelry and change madam."

All the while Ulrich stood there chuckling. Smiling her sweet smile, the girl took the box, said thanks to the salesman and threw her stuff into the bags Ulrich held. She took the bags from him and said another thank you and walked off.

Ulrich watched as she took a few steps and stopped. Then she spun around to look at him. Quickly, Ulrich looked away and stepped up to the counter, pointed and said, "Um, can I see those bracelets right there? Yes. Those thank you."

All the while the girl slowly walked towards Ulrich, her eyebrows coming together trying to figure out if what she's seeing is right. She stood beside him and looked him straight in the face. "Ulrich… Ulrich.. Stern?"

Ulrich stopped pointing. Dropped his hand. And smiled. He knew that voice. He nodded, looked at her and said "Yumi…"

Yumi squealed and dropped her bags. "AHHHHHH! It's youuuu!" She threw her arms around Ulrich's neck and pulled him in for a tight hug catching him off card. He hesitated then thought, What the heck? And hugged his old friend back. "I cant believe ittt!" She continued to scream excitedly stepping back to look at his face.

The passing pedestrians watched as the girl squealed and hugged Ulrich again. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Me…" Ulrich took a step back chuckling. "I'm a student at Kadic Academy."

Yumi rested on one hip and put a hand to her waist and smiled. "Not baddd Mr. Stern."

"Cool huh!" Ulrich said still excited over seeing his old friend. _I still can't believe it. _Clearing his head, they continued to talk.

Then realization hit her. "You been here for so long and didn't even bother to call me!" Yumi pointed accusingly to Ulrich.

Ulrich scratched the back of his head. "But… I didn't even have your telephone number!"

" Stop. Stop. Stop making excuses. The truth is that you didn't even think about me. So It did not bother you whether or not I was in town or not. What is my phone number? Nothing occurred to you." All the mean time Yumi rambled on, a little boy stood beside them, bent down and picked up something. He looked at it, looked at the arguing two just as Yumi hit Ulrich on the shoulder. "Right??" She continued to say. "Stupid!"

"Excuse me, ma'm?" The little boy tapped Yumi and reached up to give her the thing he found. Ulrich looked down and realized it was the picture that he dropped when Yumi had thrown the bags in his hand. He tapped the boy on the head and said "Hey! This is mine! Thank you." Ulrich looked at Yumi and chuckled.

"What is it?" She asked seeming puzzled by Ulrich's reaction. He quickly covered the picture and said "Oh, nothing. Just the list of things I had to buy." Yumi pushed her hair behind her ears again, smiled and said, "Have you found everything?"

Ulrich looked down at the picture, smiled and said, "Yeah. I've found everything." Then he looked at Yumi. "So come with me!" She said grabbing his arm and picking up her bags. "I'm going to set you straight. Who do you think you are? Just because you're a student at Kadic Academy you think you can act tough! We're going straight home." Ulrich helped her with her bags as she pulled him along with her. "My father will be so happy to see you!"

They stopped walking and Ulrich disappointedly said "No Yumi, I cannot come now. I've got to return to Kadic." Not waiting for him to fully finish his sentence, Yumi said " Then promise you'll come on Sunday?" She held her hand out and he took it. "A true promise?!" He squeezed her hand, smiled and said "True promise."

Later that night, Jerome stood on the platform where him and his other two friends had met. It was dark and there was hardly anyone around except for an old man walking back and forth keeping an eye out on things. The lights flickered by the ticket booth as Jerome checked his watch. He looked up and down the tracks but saw no train. "Um, excuse me," Jerome said to the old man. "Hmm?" The man mumbled.

"Um, when is the train arriving sir?" Jerome asked. The old man checked down the train track and said, "Hm.. The train should be arriving any moment now. Whom are you here to receive?" The man asked looking at Jerome's uniform and school bag.

"Um. College Professor." Jerome responded.

"Ah. I see. The train should be here any moment. Needn't worry." The old man rested a reassuring hand on the young boy's shoulder then continued his walk. Jerome smiled politely and waited.

He watched around him as he rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. He turned to look back at the ticket booth, then when he turned to look back at the tracks, across the platform he saw something… someone.

Jerome did a double take and watched. There stood a figure dressed in an all red night gown. What was the occasion, he didn't know. But she stood there with a shawl over her head hiding her face from the slight chill. For a second, it looked as if she was praying and waiting for someone. Jerome continued to watch her as the old man walked on by him again.

Jerome tapped the old man and said, "Um, Sir? Who's that girl?" Jerome nodded to her as the old man looked on with him.

The old man smiled and said, "That's Aelita. She comes here often." Then he continued on walking.

Jerome nodded an "oh" and gazed on. "Aelita…" He said to himself. Just then the train's horn blew and the headlight's were in sight. Jerome continued to watch the girl as the train came closer and closer. Still no reaction from her. Not until the slight wind blew from the oncoming train then her shawl slipped from her head and she blinked at the lights. Jerome watched with astonishment. _Wow…_ He thought and smiled. She raised her arms to once again wrap the shawl around her when the train passed between them and came to a stop pulling Jerome out from his thoughts. He tried to peek between the cars to see the girl but had no luck.

A chubby man stepped out of the car dressed in a suit with a suitcase and said, " Hey! Kadic? Are you from Kadic Academy?"

Jerome ran to him , said "Yessir." And took the man's luggage. By then the train was starting to pull off and the Professor walked ahead. Jerome slowed and waited for the train to pass. Then looked across the platform to the girl standing there. She stood there for another minute then walked off pulling the shawl tightly and downing her head.

"Shall we leave?" The Professor called. Jerome snapped out of it once again and said "Yessir. Coming sir." And ran ahead to the Professor. Constantly he turned back to check the other side of the platform for the girl but she did not show. Off Jerome walked back towards school.

Late that night, Ulrich, Jerome and Odd laid on the roof watching the sky, thinking about their days' adventures. Odd was holding onto the jacket that he got off of Ishika and smiled

"Okay guys, this is it! I have decided!" Ulrich and Jerome looked up Odd as he jumped up and started to pace. "The first thing tomorrow morning I am going to cross that gate, enter that girls' hostel, and wherever that girl is… I am going to find her. And then look her deep in the eyes and tell her 'You're beautiful.'" Odd turned to face the boys and said satisfactorily, "I am going to do it guys! Now, you guys tell me what you'll have decided." Odd walked towards the boys, then bent down in front of Ulrich. "Hey Ulrich, Whadya say? Is she going to be just your friend all your life?"

"No." Ulrich said looking Odd dead in the face. "For years I have been just a friend of hers." Ulrich chuckled. "Now it's time to move ahead." Odd smiled and said, "That's the spirit ma boy! Hey Jerome? What do you think?"

"I am going to think of her as the most beautiful dream I've ever had and forget about her." Jerome responded smiling.

Ulrich and Odd frowned. "What? Don't be such a pussy!" Odd said.

Jerome smiled, nodded and stood up. He continued to say, "You guys must've forgotten, but I remember every word. Mr. Narayan Delmas uttered : "If you break the rules of Kadic Academy, you will be expelled immediately."

"Oh come on Jerome!" Odd yelled. "Don't be scared! People usually go overboard during a speech, that doesn't mean one has to take it seriously."

"Narayan Delmas means every word he says Odd. He has done it earlier and he can do it again."

Odd and Ulrich stood still. "What has he done earlier?" Ulrich asked with Jerome's back to them.

Jerome turned to face them and says, "It's a famous story. There used to be this student here a few years ago. He was brilliant. Everyone thought he'd do something in life. But he made a mistake of breaking a rule of Kadic Academy – he fell in love. Narayan Delmas expelled him without ever seeing him or meeting him. And, as everyone knows, once you're expelled from here, you cannot get admission to anywhere else." Jerome walked past Odd's and Ulrich's stunned faces to look out over the roof top. "Today, no one knows where he is or what has happened to him. And as for the girl he loved.,. She… she committed suicide. She was Narayan Delmas's one and only child."

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other amazed. Odd clutched the brown jacket and Ulrich clenched his fist. Jerome turned to face the guys again and they watched Jerome.

Jerome continued. "Everyone thought that this incident would soften Mr. Narayan Delmas. Instead, it only made him tougher." Jerome walked up to the boys, rested his hands on their shoulders and said, "So I'm neither a pussy nor a coward. But I am not strong enough to fight Mr. Delmas. I am not that strong." With a smile Jerome whispered a good night and walked off.

Odd gave a sad smile. Ulrich pulled out his picture, looked at it and whispered, "I guess she's destined to be a friend of mine." Then he looked at Odd and smiled. Odd smiled back, looked at the jacket and said, " You will have to wait little while Ishk. Till someone comes and saves us from Mr. Narayan Delmas." With that Odd folded the jacket and laid it on a ledge on the roof.

The two boys walked off to their dorms and went to sleep.


End file.
